Fairy Dream
by Jude-8
Summary: Despertando de un sueño a una vida que parecía casi irreal, solo con una oportunidad de encontrar de nuevo su camino... - Creo que no está mal querer parecerme un poco a ella.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada después de la guerra ninja, antes de que Sasuke se fuera a su viaje de redención. Neji no murió en la guerra, en el fic se explica todo.

Advertencia: Referencia de Fairy Tail, pero sin llegar a ser un crossover, solo uniendo un poco a mis dos personajes favoritos. También está basada un poco en Drop Dead Diva.

* * *

 **Fairy Dream**

Todo estaba oscuro.

Su cabeza dolía, y su cuerpo se sentía cansado, no, pesado. No podía dejar fluir su cuerpo, era como si algo lo mantuviera fijo en esa forma.

¿Por qué quería dejar fluir su cuerpo?

No entendía que pasaba, el por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan raro y pesado, ¿Era una pesadilla?

Sintió una punzada en su cabeza de nuevo, algo no estaba bien, y no sabía que era.

" _Por qué la vida de Juvia… por siempre y para siempre, te pertenecerá a ti… Grey-Sama"_

Abrió los ojos asustada ante esa voz, encontrándose con una visión blanca frente a ella. Podía sentir su cuerpo acostado, y escuchar un sonido constante al lado de ella, pero por alguna razón, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que no era real. Había algo en su nariz, en sus brazos y manos, pero no podía diferenciarlos. Quería quitarlos de su cuerpo cuanto antes.

− ¡Hermana! ¡Papá, mi hermana despertó!

El grito la sobresalto y su mirada se dirigió hacía una niña castaña de ojos blancos que estaba en la puerta. No lo había notado, toda la habitación era blanca, igual que los ojos de esa niña.

Conforme la niña se acercaba se quitó lo que fuera que tenía en la nariz, antes las protestas de esta.

− ¡Tsunade-Sama debe revisarte primero hermana!

Hermana.

Abrió los ojos en tu totalidad, apenas siendo consciente que esa niña frente a ella, que la regañaba para que dejara de quitarse el catéter, le estaba diciendo hermana.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la niña de manera juguetona – ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

− ¡Hinata-Sama!

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que la niña le decía, un chico castaño, también de ojos blancos, estaba junto a ella, mirándola con emoción.

Pero…

− ¿Hi… na… ta…? – Logró articular en voz baja mirándolos con duda

Por primera vez, el rostro de la niña se puso pálido y la tomo de los hombros con fuerza, ocasionándole un quejido.

− Hanabi-Sama debe… − Comenzó el chico

− ¡No! – Gritó la niña, interrumpiéndola y viéndola directamente a los ojos

Pudo leerlos con facilidad, esos ojos que le transmitían más de lo que quería asimilar, de alguna manera, ese sentimiento se le hacía demasiado conocido.

Miedo, desesperación.

Tomo las muñecas de la niña y la separo de sus hombros, que comenzaban a doler, para dirigirle una mirada de pena. No quería herirla, y estaba segura, que lo que diría a continuación lo haría.

− ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su nombre era Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga

Era la hija mayor del líder del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, y como la primogénita, también era la heredera de la casa principal del clan. Perdió esta posición ya que su padre consideró que su hermana menor Hanabi era más capaz para tener dicho puesto, y había perdido un duelo contra ella.

Hanabi Hyuga, la niña de cabello castaño que había visto cuando despertó.

La niña que ahora no le hablaba.

Había estado con ella cuando el concejo de ancianos del clan le relato su historia, para luego recordarle que era débil.

Y no podía negar que lo fuera, a las tres semanas de que hubiera despertado, luego de 3 meses en coma, seguía siendo imposible para ella activar el Byakugan, el poder con el que todos los Hyugas nacían. Pero ella no se sentía como una Hyuga.

Despejo de su mente esos problemas, los del clan y su propia debilidad, no tenía sentido seguir recordándoselo, y pensó en la información que le habían dado desde que despertó.

Según le relató su primo, el otro chico que había entrado con su hermana, había cubierto con su cuerpo al héroe de la guerra Naruto, lo que le permitió recuperarse para detener a Madara, la razón por la que tanta gente de la aldea la veía como una heroína, incluso cuando no lo fuera. Naruto, un chico rubio que solía acosarla cada que salía a la calle, seguramente sintiendo culpa por lo sucedido.

Ella sabía esa historia, también la de guerra, sus compañeros de equipo, de los que apenas y podía recordar el nombre, le contaban anécdotas, pero todo eso le seguía pareciendo irreal.

Cada noche tenía sueños de batallas que no eran las que le contaban, en un mundo diferente, con elementos diferentes, sentía la desesperación, quería ir a otro lugar, lo sentía, sentía que ese no era su lugar…

Sintió una presión mayor en su cabeza y dejo sus pensamientos de lado, mirando de reojo las manos de Ino Yamanaka.

− ¡Demonios! – Musito la rubia soltando su cabeza

Hinata giró su cabeza hacía ella y la vio con duda, el rostro de la chica lucía demasiado frustrada.

− No puedo pasar ese muro – Se quejó la rubia – Es como si algo me bloqueara

Hinata la miró unos segundos más.

− No se… no te preocupes – Dijo con calma

Ino le había dicho muchas veces que dejara de hablarle de usted y se molestaba cuando lo hacía. La vio suspirar y sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos, en un gesto que interpretó como frustración.

− Vamos a comer – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos – Mañana continuaremos

Hinata asintió algo incomoda.

Para ella era una tortura cada que salía a la calle, con bastantes personas saludándola y preguntándole como se encontraba. Tantas personas de las que no recordaba el nombre, y que actuaban con tanta familiaridad con ella. La primera vez que vio a su maestra, está le abrazo, pero ella no sabía ni siquiera quien era.

− Vamos – Dijo Ino tomando su brazo – A estas horas Chouji y Shikamaru deben estar en el restaurant de barbacoa

− Claro – Dijo caminando junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino había acertado.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras la veía pelear con Chouji, y luego miró su plato, casi lleno. No tenía muchas ganas de comer.

− Naruto me dijo que no quisiste ir a comer ramen con él

Su mirada, así como la de Ino y Chouji, se dirigió hacía Shikamaru, que la miraba fijamente, como analizando sus reacciones.

− Le dije a Uzumaki-San que no me gusta el ramen – Dijo en voz baja

Ino la miró con sorpresa y luego dio un suspiro.

− Deberías esforzarte un poco – Le regaño – A este paso Sakura se quedará con Naruto

Hinata la vio con duda por un momento, Ino solía recordarle que había estado enamorada de Naruto, sentimiento que ella aún no podía recordar, y que no sentía cuando veía al rubio.

− Creí que Sakura se quedaría con Sasuke – Dijo Chouji antes de comerse de tajo un helado

Ino chasqueo la lengua.

− Sasuke la rechazo, otra vez – Dijo, murmurando lo último

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

− Ese equipo solo da problemas

Chouji rio, aún con el helado en la boca, y Hinata temió que se ahogara.

− Por eso el equipo Shikamaru es el mejor

Hinata rio sin poder evitarlo cuando Ino golpeo a Chouji, y Shikamaru lo corregía con el nombre del equipo.

" _Es acogedor y divertido, un lugar cálido, incluso lloviendo… en el interior de Fairy Tail nunca deja de brillar el sol."_

Se quedó de piedra por unos momentos, esas frases, junto con esa voz…

− ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Shikamaru sobresaltándola

− S-Si – Musitó sonrojada – N-No es nada

Ino la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

− ¿Recordaste algo? – Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza, ese recuerdo, sin duda no era suyo – Demonios – Susurro la rubia

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, y Hinata desvió la mirada con algo de incomodidad.

− Creo que será mejor ir a casa – Dijo levantándose y haciendo una inclinación – Gracias por la comida

Shikamaru la observó mientras se iba, sintiendo que la chica no era del todo sincera con ellos.

− ¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó Ino cuando Hinata salió de su vista – Hay un muro de agua en su mente que no puedo pasar

− ¿Agua? – Dijo Shikamaru confundido

Ino asintió pensativa.

− No literalmente – Le aclaró – Pero se siente así

Shikamaru asintió, comenzando a pensar en las posibilidades de que algún miembro inconforme con la guerra, algún Zetsu no destruido, estuviera usando a Hinata como una herramienta para destruir la paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se lamentó en silencio y se preguntó cómo fue que terminó en ese lugar, desolado y lleno de ruinas, casi le daba miedo.

− ¡Hinata-Chan!

Esa voz se lo recordó y se puso de cuclillas al lado de un pilar destruido para evitar ser vista por el rubio, el mismo que desde que despertó no dejaba de acosarla.

Ino le había dicho que ella le había confesado su amor en una batalla, y que el rubio no le había respondido, pero que estuvo desesperado cuando la vio herida en la guerra, y que ella, aún con sus últimas fuerzas, no lo había dejado caer en la oscuridad, aunque con esa forma de relato, dudaba de la versión de la rubia.

Miró de reojo y diviso su cabellera rubia, por lo que volvió a agacharse para esconderse.

Naruto era tierno, algo tonto, pero divertido, tenía un gran sentido del deber y según había escuchado, nunca se rendía, tal vez, en otro momento, y en otras circunstancias, se hubiera animado a aceptar sus invitaciones, pero siempre que salía con él, recibía una mirada de lastima, de culpa, y eso era lo último que deseaba del rubio. Si bien ella lo había cubierto, ya fuera por amor o por deber, eso no lo obligaba a responder a los sentimientos. Mismos que ya ni siquiera sentía.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz suave y desconocida la hizo sobresaltarse y ver a un chico de cabello y ojos negros frente a ella.

" _Grey-Sama"_

Alejó ese recuerdo y su mirada se quedó fija en ese chico que la miraba de forma seria, molesto.

− ¡Hey Teme! – La voz de Naruto la volvió a poner en alerta y se pegó lo más que pudo al muro – ¿No has visto por aquí a Hinata-Chan?

El chico le miró de reojo, mientras ella con una mirada de desesperación, y un dedo sobre sus labios, le pedía que guardara silencio.

− ¿Qué haría aquí un Hyuga? Dobe

Pudo escuchar la queja de Naruto y luego de gritarle unas cuantas maldiciones al chico, se alejó del lugar, haciendo que pudiera respirar con normalidad una vez más.

− Se fue, ya puedes irte

− ¿Eh?

Miró de nueva cuenta al chico, que ahora le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella.

− Es-Espere – Dijo levantándose. Sasuke la miro de reojo aun sin girarse hacía ella – Eto… Gracias por eso – Se inclinó levemente – Soy Hyuga Hinata

El moreno no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Hmp

La chica se quedó viéndolo con duda, mientras este desaparecía entre los escombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Y bien?

Hinata miraba su taza de té, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea preguntarle a Tenten quien era ese chico, pero al final la curiosidad había podido más con ella.

− Ojos y cabello negros – Dijo mirando su taza de té – Una parte de su cabello le cubre un ojo…

− ¿Te hizo algo? – Casi gritó la castaña sujetándola de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco – Solo tienes que…

− N-No – Respondió separándose – S-Solo… lo vi hace unos días y…

Tenten hizo una especie de mofeta con la boca y se dejó caer en la silla.

− No me digas que tú también cediste a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha – Se quejó en voz alta – Creí que tú te habías salvado, con eso de que te gustaba Naruto

Hinata aumentó la duda en su mirada y vio a la castaña alzando una ceja.

− ¿Eh?

Tenten la vio frunciendo el ceño.

− Me preguntas porque te gustó ¿Cierto? – Dio un resoplido – No negare que es lindo, en un tiempo yo también caí en su encanto, pero es un chico peligroso – Miró a Hinata fijamente – Y tú no estás en condiciones de defenderte de él – Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada mirando sus manos – No me refería a eso – Dijo la castaña alzando sus manos – Aunque estuvieras en forma no… bueno… él es muy fuerte y…

− Debo irme – La interrumpió Hinata levantándose – Gracias por todo

Tenten gruño por lo bajo, sabiendo que había herido los sentimientos de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Ese sentimiento de nuevo, desesperación, dolor, culpa, sabía que lo que haría…_

− _¡Aunque algo desaparezca, los recuerdos siempre permanecerán en el corazón! ¡Confío en que ese es el poder del amor entre los seres humanos!_

Se despertó de un sobresaltó, a punto de gritar, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, en un intento de regularizar su respiración.

Después de unos segundos en los que logró calmarse, vio el reloj al lado de su mesa, era temprano, no pasaban de las 6 de la mañana.

Dio un suspiro, Ino le había dicho que dejarían las sesiones por una semana, en lo que investigaba la manera de pasar ese "muro de agua", lo que significaba que Neji la entrenaría hasta el cansancio en un intento de que pudiera usar del nuevo el Byakugan. Pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía activarlo.

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo.

Todo el mundo tenía una historia que relatar, todos tenían algo que opinar, Tenten e Ino no dejaban de insistir con que saliera con Naruto.

Salió por la ventana sin hacer ruido, no necesitaba a Neji tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo volvió a terminar ahí? No lo sabía, pero era algo extraño. Sentada, recargo la cabeza en sus rodillas y llevo su mano a su pierna izquierda, sentía que algo le hacía falta.

" _Cuando la gente se da cuenta de lo solitario que es no tener a nadie más, se vuelven amables"_

Sacudió la cabeza, esos recuerdos… no eran lo que necesitaba… todo el mundo esperaba algo de ella y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar…

− ¿Otra vez aquí?

Saltó un poco al escuchar esa voz y miró hacia arriba, para ver a Sasuke mirarla con molestia.

− L-Lo siento – Dijo levantándose y dando una inclinación – N-No e-era mi intención molestar

− Hmp

Sintió un poco de miedo al ver que la miraba fijamente, como esperando que dijera algo.

− U-Usted ¿V-Vive aquí? – Preguntó algo extrañada

Sasuke la vio fijamente, para luego de unos segundos negar con la cabeza.

− Intento restaurar este lugar antes de marcharme

Hinata lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada. Había escuchado la historia por parte de Tenten e Ino, pero no creía que pudiera opinar al respecto.

− Eto… P-Puedo ayudarlo… s-si g-gusta claro – Dijo alzando las manos

La mirada del moreno se quedó fija en ella por unos segundos, era capaz de diferenciar ese comportamiento, la chica estaba buscando alejarse de su clan lo más que pudiera. Los rumores de su estado circulaban por toda la aldea, incluso se comentaba que jamás volvería a usar el Byakugan, y siendo perteneciente del clan más orgulloso de toda la aldea…

− Como quieras – Dijo dándole la espalda – No des molestias

Hinata se sorprendió levemente.

− N-No lo haré – Dijo con una inclinación

Lo vio alejarse de ella y luego miró el lugar, preguntándose por donde debía comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de la ducha con paso lento, sus brazos le dolían por haber cargado todas esas piedras y sus piernas también. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y apretó aún más el nudo de su bata mientras abría la puerta, casi gritando cuando un castaño apareció frente a ella con una mirada molesta.

− ¿Pasa algo Neji-San? – Preguntó con precaución

Neji frunció los labios al escuchar el sufijo y la molestia en su mirada aumento. Aun cuando hubiera despertado, Hinata simplemente no había regresado.

− ¿Le parece más importante pasear que su entrenamiento? – Le dijo con voz dura

Hinata lo miró unos momentos y negó con la cabeza.

− No estaba…

− ¡No se da cuenta de que debe concentrarse! – Dijo molesto, haciendo que la chica diera un paso atrás, Neji se tomó la frente y quito la banda que la cubría, mostrándole el sello en ella – No puede vivir esperando que los demás la salven – Dijo apretando los puños

Hinata no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego bajo la mirada y paso al lado de Neji aun sin decir palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró las estrellas, le daba tranquilidad mirar ese cielo estrellado, sintiendo que tal vez podría en realidad, pertenecer a un lugar.

" _Las personas que lloran por sus amigos… ¡Nunca serán rechazados en Fairy Tail!"_

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y que están comenzaban a salir lentamente. ¿Soñaba con ese lugar porque quería sentirse aceptada?

− ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Gritó levemente, alejándose de la persona que había dicho, poniéndose roja al reconocerlo, y limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente.

− N-Nada – Dijo en voz baja

Sasuke la miró unos segundos más, Hinata miraba al suelo sin decir palabras.

− Es tarde – Dijo dándole la espalda – Camina

− ¿Eh?

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, ignorando la duda de la chica, que lo siguió al cabo de unos segundos, deteniéndose antes de llegar al clan. El moreno la observo unos segundos, en los que la chica dudaba si entrar. Al cabo de unos minutos, hizo una inclinación como agradecimiento y entró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino le paso un vaso con refresco, antes de darle otro a Shikamaru.

Estaban en el restaurant de barbacoa, Naruto les había pedido que fueran para tratar un asunto muy importante, y aunque ella se había negado a asistir, Ino la había obligado.

Kiba y Shino hablaban entre ellos, mirándola de vez en cuando, mientras ella solo les sonreía.

− ¡Hola chicos! – Escucho el grito de Naruto

Lo vio de reojo, aún le era incomodo ver al rubio.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Kiba con molestia – ¿Por qué nos citaste tan temprano?

Naruto rio y se sentó con ellos.

− Quiero que me ayuden a demostrarle a Kakashi-Sensei que soy el más fuerte de la aldea – Dijo alzando las manos

− ¡¿Es para esto idiota?! – Sé quejó Kiba

Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a pelear, haciendo que Ino riera ante las ocurrencias del rubio. Hinata se contagió de la risa también.

− ¿Cuándo se va Sasuke? – Le interrumpió Sakura

Ino suspiró mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

− Ya te rechazó – Dijo Ino regañando a Sakura

− Otra vez – Susurro Kiba

Sakura se sonrojo y los miró con enfado.

− ¡No es por eso! – Les gritó – Solo no creo que sea bueno para él irse solo

Ino asintió pensativa.

− Pero eso lo ha ordenado el concejo – Dijo Shikamaru viendo a Naruto

Naruto asintió rascándose la nuca.

− No creo que haya de que preocuparse, el teme es fuerte

Sakura y Shikamaru estuvieron a punto de caer de la silla, mientras Ino y Chouji se sujetaban la frente.

− No lo decía por eso – Dijo Kiba con la cabeza en la mesa

− ¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

Kiba golpeo a Naruto, empezando así una pelea, mientras el resto del grupo suspiraba.

Hinata solo los observo sin decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó con paso lento, viéndolo a la distancia, y dudando por unos momentos de si debía caminar hacia él.

" _Grey-Sama"_

Suspiró y sacudió levemente la cabeza, esos recuerdos cada vez se hacían más recurrentes.

− ¿Qué quieres?

Se sobresaltó ante la voz del chico y se sonrojo extendiendo el bento en sus manos.

− L-Los chicos f-fuimos a c-comer juntos y… le traje un poco – Dijo extendiendo el bento

Sasuke le daba la espalda, y no hacía señas de que se fuera a girar de hacía ella, que sintió una gota deslizarse por su cabeza.

− L-Lo d-dejare por aquí – Dejo en bento en un pilar y se dio la vuelta – C-Continuaré c-con lo d-de ayer

Sasuke la observó marchar y luego tomo el bento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué hace?

Sasuke giró su mirada hacía la chica de cabello negro que lo veía de forma extraña. Ella no recordaba nada, así que supuso que verlo entrenar era algo nuevo para ella, las técnicas Uchiha, distaban mucho de las técnicas Hyuga.

− Entreno – Dijo sin darle importancia – ¿Qué quieres?

Hinata se puso completamente roja y extendió una bolsa.

− Son pergaminos, estaban tirados en la zona que limpiaba

Sasuke los tomó con cuidado mientras Hinata se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa.

− Lo veré mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el cielo una vez más, se le estaba haciendo costumbre escaparse por las noches para observar el cielo, anhelando algo…

" _Por nuestros amigos… siete años… todo el tiempo… esperaron por nosotros… no importa lo doloroso que fue… no importa que tan triste… incluso si la gente se burlaba de ellos… ellos siguieron… protegiendo al gremio… por sus amigos… y ahora vamos a mostrarles a todos… ¡La prueba de que Fairy Tail a estado funcionando todo este tiempo!"_

Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y llevo una de sus manos a ellas, todo parecía tan irreal en esos momentos.

¿Qué era Fairy Tail? Había pasado mucho tiempo buscando en libros sin encontrar una respuesta como tal, solo más confusión en su mente.

Escucho un ruido tras ella y se giró un poco, viendo a Sasuke que la veía fijamente. Se sonrojo por completo, limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas, antes de ponerse de pie y sonreírle como pudo.

− Buenas noches

El moreno solo la observo sin decir nada, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda.

− Es tarde – Dijo Hinata dando un paso hacia atrás – Debo volver a casa

Sasuke la observó mientras la chica desaparecía entre las oscuras calles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Por qué la vida de Juvia… por siempre y para siempre, te pertenecerá a ti… Grey-Sama"_

Se despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo miedo, y un sentimiento que no podía diferenciar.

Miró el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, pero era como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, y sin hacer ruido, salió por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa cascada, la había escuchado antes, y la identifico al ver esas dos estatuas, pero no sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Se fijó en el borde, por alguna razón sentía que debía saltar.

− Hola

Gritó sin poder evitarlo, y dio unos pasos atrás, viendo una figura pequeña materializarse por sobre la cascada.

− ¿Q-Quién eres?

El hombre/anciano, que apareció frente a ella, solo le sonrió cálidamente.

− Makarov, antiguo maestro de Fairy Tail

Se levantó tambaleante, sin poder entender lo que pasaba, ese nombre…

− ¿Q-Qué?

El anciano le sonrió.

− Es difícil de entender – Dijo con calma – Incluso para mí fue difícil dar con ustedes

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− ¿Ustedes? – Susurro – ¿Es un fantasma?

El hombre lo pensó por unos momentos.

− Técnicamente, soy un cuerpo etéreo que cuida de sus hijos, y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí

Hinata lo vio con duda.

− No entiendo

El anciano sonrió tristemente.

− Recién terminamos una guerra, al igual que ustedes – Dijo viéndola con tristeza – ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que ambas guerras rompieran las paredes dimensionales?

Hinata abrió la boca sin comprender las palabras del anciano.

− Yo… no…

El anciano solo volvió a sonreír.

− En plena batalla Juvia fue herida de gravedad – Hinata abrió aún más los ojos al escuchar ese nombre – Quiero deducir que a ti te paso algo similar, pero aunque su cuerpo fue curado, su esencia era demasiado débil, y en algún punto de la batalla en ambos lugares, cuando fluctuaron las paredes de las dimensiones, sus espíritus se encontraron − Hinata solo se le quedó viéndolo fijamente, sin comprender que era lo que pasaba – La ayudaste a volver al campo, a cuidar de su persona amada, pero cuando ella quiso regresar tu esencia, ambas guerras ya habían terminado, las paredes ya se habían cerrado, y su esencia fue arrastrada junto con la tuya

Hinata se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿Era la esencia de ella lo que había sentido todo ese tiempo?

− N-No comprendo – Dijo en voz baja

− Su esencia está dentro de ti, pero sé que has sido capaz de sentirla – Hinata asintió con calma – Pero… mis hijos la necesitan, debo llevarla de vuelta

Hinata asintió con calma, todos esos sentimientos, la desesperación por buscar ese lugar.

Caminó hacía el hombre y le extendió su mano, el anciano la tomo con una sonrisa. Hinata sintió como algo se desprendía de ella, sintiéndose muy débil por unos segundos, y luego como alguien la abrazaba.

Miro su cabello azul, sus ojos azules y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

− Juvia te agradece – Dijo la chica con una dulce voz – Pero debe regresar con Grey-Sama

Hinata asintió, sonriéndole también.

− Estará feliz de que regreses – Dijo aun sonriendo

Juvia la abrazó una vez más.

− Deberías pasar más tiempo con ese chico de cabello negro

Hinata se sonrojo por completo, y la chica rio, para luego abrazar al anciano con fuerza.

− Maestro, es hora de volver a casa

El anciano asintió, viendo una última vez a Hinata.

− Fairy Tail te estará eternamente agradecido por cuidar a Juvia

Hinata los observo desaparecer, y luego cayo hacía adelante cuando todo se empezaba a volver negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con calma, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y con algo de frío.

− Despertaste − Giró su mirada hacía la niña de cabello castaño que estaba en una silla al lado de su cama, dedujo que había regresado al hospital – Le informare a…

Hanabi se quedó por completo callada cuando Hinata la jalo del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza. Juvia le había devuelto sus recuerdos al marcharse.

− Perdón – Le susurro aun abrazándola – Hanabi-Chan

La castaña se quedó de piedra, antes de devolverle el abrazó y aguantar las lágrimas, había esperado eso por mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Hola

Sasuke giró su mirada hacía la chica de cabello negro, que cargaba un bento en su mano derecha.

− Hmp

Hinata le sonrió y camino hacia él, entendiendo el bento.

− Hanabi-Chan me dijo que fue usted quien me vio en la cascada, muchas gracias

Sasuke tomó el bento con lentitud, viendo la sonrisa de la chica. Ese semblante triste había desaparecido.

− ¿Mejoraron las cosas en tu clan? – Dijo sin verla

Hinata se rascó la nuca dando una ligera risa.

− De hecho no – Dijo aun sonriendo

La mirada sorprendida de Sasuke se dirigió a la de ella.

− Hmp

Hinata se acercó unos pasos al moreno aun sonriendo.

− ¿Escucho todo?

− Hmp

Hinata miró sus manos por unos momentos.

− Tal vez no sea fuerte – Dijo en voz baja – Pero Juvia me dejo ese sentimiento… esos lazos y yo – Lo miró aun sonriendo – Creo que no está mal querer parecerme un poco a ella, a Fairy Tail

Sasuke la miró sorprendido por unos segundos.

− Como quieras

La chica rio, viendo las ruinas que cada vez, asemejaba más a un barrio.

− Sasuke-Kun, ¿Usted viajara entre dimensiones cierto?

− Si

Hinata miró sus manos.

− Si algún día encuentra ese lugar ¿Podría llevarme? Quisiera conocerlo

Sasuke la miró con asombro por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada, igual que ella.

− Vamos a comer – Le dijo caminando hacía la casa

Hinata lo siguió algo confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó de pie en la entrada del pueblo, Sakura, Ino y Naruto estaban cerca de ella, discutiendo si Sasuke les dejaría decirles adiós o los ignoraría como siempre lo hacía, Hinata se mantenía al margen de todo, viendo como Sasuke se acercaba a la entrada.

− Teme

Los tres habían corrido hacía él, deseándole suerte tal vez, o comentando alguna razón extraña, no lo sabía, aun con sus recuerdos de nuevo, le era difícil acercarse a ellos, una parte de ella aún se sentía ajena.

Sasuke se alejó de ellos y la miró. Hinata se sonrojo y alzo su mano, y dentro de ella el dedo índice, la seña que se había quedado en sus recuerdos y que le había mostrado a Sasuke con anterioridad.

El moreno caminó hacia ella con calma, mientras Hinata bajaba su mano y le sonreía.

De improvisto Sasuke la tomó de la parte posterior de cuello y la acercó a él, estaba seguro que había escuchado a Naruto gritar algo antes de sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, sonrojándose por completo.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin poder hacer otra cosa, sintiendo como Sasuke se separaba al cabo de unos segundos de ella.

− Espérame – Le susurro para luego caminar a la salida

Hinata lo miró alejarse sin saber qué hacer, o que decir. Ino, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas de las que no tenía la respuesta. Y solo se quedó viendo la figura de Sasuke alejarse de la aldea.

* * *

Y fin.

Dedicado a ElizaSher.

Tal vez algo raro, un poco diferente, Fairy Tail es una de mis series favoritas, y Juvia en especial es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que quise incorporarla un poco con Hinata y ver que salía.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.


End file.
